Devoveo
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Draco "Accidently" kisses Hermione... and Snape sees it and gives Draco some advice on his little confused love life... DracoXHermione - Fluff


Devoveo

_I must have been possessed! How could that have happened?_ That was all that ran through the platinum haired Draco Malfoy's mind as he ran from the scene he had just left. The one he left behind only stared before putting a hand to her lips a pink blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

The fact of the matter remained: Draco had kissed Hermione. It was a whirl wind of confessions, apologies, and somehow passion entered the mix. It wasn't that Draco really hated her, oh no, it was quite opposite, he admired her, watching her and caring about her from afar. When he was sure she was out of hearing and seeing range Draco socked the wall rather hard.

"What was I thinking. She's a mudblood!" Draco said hitting the wall a little harder. Someone put a hand on his shoulder causing Draco to jump.

"You may be in my house, Draco, but you're not showing any smarts." The smooth voice of Snape said with a hint of amusement. Draco whirled around to see a look of understanding on Snape's face. "Let us take a walk, Draco…" Snape said motioning the young man to follow. Draco did so feeling slightly ashamed at his outburst.

Snape led the way to what appeared to be a study, sitting Draco in a chair, waving his wand to a pair of goblets that filled with what appeared to be butterbeer. Draco accepted the one floating to him and Snape deftly caught the other.

"Professor… I-" Draco began but Snape waved his words away.

"You misunderstand why you're here Draco… I'm not going to get you in trouble for being out of bed after hours… In fact it took guts to say what you said to her… A bit mad, but in all it took guts…" Snape said calmly. Draco took a sip of his butterbeer and frowned.

"But I ran away…" Draco said. Snape smiled.

"Yes, and I believe you insulted her on several occasions too… But it doesn't matter… Shall I tell you something that's not widely known?" Draco nodded in interest. "When I was your age, Draco, I was madly in love with a clever young witch by the name of Lilly Evans… She later married James Potter, the one and the same father of Harry Potter himself. I made the mistake of calling her a Mudblood one day when she was only trying to help… She never forgave me… She was a muggle born, much like Miss. Granger… Though I never ever made an apology like you gave to Miss. Granger… And telling her about your mission from both Dumbledor and the Dark Lord… That was something in itself… If you really feel for her what you said you did when I happened to walk in on you, then you'll make her know that you do… Any way… To bed with you Draco before I do have to deduct points from my own house…" Snape said motioning Draco that he could go.

The next morning Draco got out of bed groggily, he had not slept. The only thing in Draco's mind had been Hermione. He slowly dressed, it was the weekend but he still dressed in his uniform as was required. Yawning he made his way out of the common room to the great hall. The house tables were gone because it was the holidays, and lo and behold sitting alone was the very young woman who made his heart race in his throat every time he saw her. Draco gulped and sat across from her. She looked up from her book, cocking her head to the side to silently ask why he was sitting there

"Can I tal-" Draco began before spying Ron and Harry racing toward Draco, causing Draco to leave without a word.

"Oi, What was he doing sitting there!" Ron asked causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron… It's the holidays, can't you behave for once?" she asked.

"She's got a point Ron, He didn't seem to be harassing her…" Harry piped up. Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever…" She said, her mind wandering to the events of the previous night.

"Hey, how about we all have a snowball fight later… Maybe we could invite little -pureblood…" Ron said causing Herry to roll his eyes.

"Like he'd want to Ron, He hates us… Remember? But it can't hurt to ask…" Harry said before getting up and going to the platinum haired boy and tapping him on the shoulder.

Later that day Ron led the way to a gentle slope Harry and Hermione following behind him. From across the slope Draco, who had been waiting for at least a hour, ran to meet the trio.

"Hermione!" Was the first word past his lips as he neared them. Draco took out his wand, dropped it in the snow, then went up to Hermione and embraced her, not caring her two best mates were right behind him. "Hermione, I'm sorry… If you hate me I understand… But know I've never lied to you in everything I've ever said to you. I've never felt so out of place like I do with you. I can't help it, you've always somehow stolen my breath, made my heart race ten times faster than it should, and… and…" Draco suddenly became lost for words but compromised that loss by pressing his lips to Hermione's trying to convey in that kiss just how much he loved and cared for her. Harry and Ron merely stared, wondering vaguely if this was indeed the Draco Malfoy who was always getting them in trouble. When the kiss broke Draco held her as close as he could. "Please forgive me… I never meant to hurt you… I… I really do love you…" He said quietly. Hermione smiled softly.

"I love you too, Draco…" She said before Harry started clapping.

"I was wondering when you two would fess up…" Harry said causing Draco to turn scarlet.

"You knew?" asked Draco and Ron at the same time. Harry laughed lightly and patted Draco on the shoulder.

"You know, it's quite amazing just how your worst enemy can be someone else's true love…" Harry said with a nod, "You two go on, Ron and I will battle Fred and george on our own…" With that Harry gave Ron a short shove in the back of the head and both walked away from the two lovers quietly. Hermione walked forward a few steps and picked up Draco's wand before giving it to him along with a soft kiss.

"I love you…" She whispered quietly. Draco took her into his arms once again.

"I love you too… and I always will…"


End file.
